


Fiancé

by KK19KK19



Category: Bjyx
Genre: F/M, M/M, 性转
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:53:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21523255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KK19KK19/pseuds/KK19KK19
Summary: 单性转⚠️  自行避雷，看了不能打我。
Relationships: 王一博＆肖战
Kudos: 5





	Fiancé

**Author's Note:**

> 单性转⚠️ 自行避雷，看了不能打我。

Fiancé

(一个i姐的yy罢辽)

第一眼看见肖绽时，我觉得自己看到了深渊。  
她长得极美，声音也如山间溪流一样又清又柔。她身上有股浑然天成的温婉，唯独那双凤眼，眼波流转，眼底是掩盖不住的狡黠与挑逗，是个专门勾魂的妖精。  
哥哥向我介绍：“一博，这位是肖绽，哥哥的......”  
“未婚妻。”她说，一边用手撩了撩她耳边垂下的发丝，正好让人看见她无名指上闪烁着钻石的光芒。  
母亲有点惊讶，随即便露出欣慰的笑容，“原来一航已经求婚了，挺好，挺好，我还怕我这儿子吊儿郎当的，怠慢了你。”她似乎很喜欢这个未来媳妇儿。  
“怎么会？一航对我很好。”肖绽看着哥哥笑了，手也搭在了哥哥的手上，一对情侣钻戒就这么碰在一起，亮得刺眼。  
我被这光芒晃得挪不开眼睛，意志逐渐涣散，直到母亲唤我，问我发什么呆，又让我多吃菜，好不容易回家一趟，得吃点好的。  
肖绽附和着，一边自作主张，把白切鸡的鸡腿夹给了我，母亲见了又是一翻称赞。  
我把鸡腿送到嘴里，忽然感觉下身的运动裤被什么撩了起来。触觉告诉我是一种轻薄的布料，我猜是女人的丝袜，被一只脚支配着，沿着我的脚踝慢慢往上摩挲。只有四个人的饭桌，用脚趾头想也知道，是我的未来嫂子。  
嘴里的鸡腿顿时索然无味。  
我猛灌自己一大口汤，趁着抬头的间隙偷看她的反应，她一边回应着母亲，一边与我哥眼神交流，脚竟然还如此不安生，非要把我也搅进去，不允许我置身事外。  
怎么能这样？  
我心中突然就升起了股无名火，想抬脚拍开她的腿，身体却不听使唤，触碰到对方的那刻就忍不住与她的大腿交缠，隔着布料消磨逐渐溢出来的情欲。我低头不语，不想让别人发现我的窘迫，余光却瞟到她转头来看我，对我的反应似乎很满意。  
谁能想到台面上其乐融融，台底下暗流涌动。  
流连在我运动裤里的脚已经退了出来，转而攻上了裤裆那处。隔着丝袜的趾尖围绕着我的鸡儿打转，时不时向里面顶。脸烫得很，估计快要红的发紫。我再也忍受不住撂下饭碗，丢下一句吃饱了便逃离现场。  
我摔门落锁，迫不及待地脱掉碍事的运动裤，老二硬得难受，我撸着它，脑子里全是我那未来大嫂勾引我的样子。  
丝袜冰凉的触感好似还停留在皮肤上没有散去，刚刚在餐桌上不敢做的事，现在正在我的脑海里无限循环。我的双脚离开了地面，一只撑住了她的一条腿，另一只扒开了她另一边，报复似的玩弄起中间那处来。肖绽在我的逗弄下很快便红了脸，嘴巴若有若无地吐出几丝呻吟。我把她抱了起来放在餐桌上开始进食，白皙的脸蛋、勾人的眼睛我一个都不放过尽数吞入。多余的物什通通消失，世界再也没有别人，只有想搞她的我，和正在被我搞的她。  
我射精了。那双眼睛，那具身体，那些旖旎又糜烂的画面随着精液的流出一并消失，徒留我一身还在发烫发热的皮肉，在一尘不染的房间里随意冷却。  
突然想抽烟，虽然这是个假的事后。  
我翻出抽屉里那包很久没碰过，从前心血来潮买来一试，结果被呛得说不出话于是被我打进冷宫的香烟，抽出一根放进嘴里。配套的打火机已经不能用了，只能去我哥那借一个。  
走出房间，家里只剩肖绽一人，收拾着桌上的碗筷。  
“我哥呢？”  
“公司临时有事，回去了。”  
“那我妈呢？”  
“出门跳舞去了，收拾饭桌这种事我来做就行。”带着一丝得逞的语气，她朝我眨了眨眼便又转身把最后的碗碟端进了厨房。  
我立刻跟上她的脚步进去了。  
肖绽很瘦，屁股却跟犯规似的，饱满得很。再反应过来时我已经凑到了她的耳边呼吸她身上的香气，双手不用大脑指挥已经环住了她的腰，把她往自己怀里锁。  
“肖绽……”  
“叫嫂子。”  
“你还没过门。”我不服，抱着她的手又锁紧了些。  
“可我始终要成为你哥哥的妻子。”  
身体里面那股按捺不住的力量又涌了出来，我几乎霸道地把她的身体转了过来面朝自己，冷冷地问：“既然这样，为何招惹我？疯了？！”  
她笑了，“是啊，我疯的，”她笑得那个如沐春风，仿佛美丽可以抵过她的胡乱勾引的罪行，“你哥也是疯的，他拼了命想要把我囚禁在他身边。”说着她解开自己的衣裳，白色胸罩包裹着的是一双浑圆的乳房，用精致形容也不为过。她抓着我的手抚了上去，让我肆意揉捏。我那刚泄完精的鸡儿又重新硬了起来，随着她上下起伏的曲线渐渐抬头。  
“一博，别在这。”她说。  
于是我抱起她进了我的房间，一进门她便注意到了我随手扔在地上的纸巾，不用想也知道它里面装了什么，嘲笑我是个二愣子。我更加不服，去嘬她胸前两点。她的身子白白软软地像刚出锅的馒头，抱起来很有感觉。我把她放倒在床边，她又站起来，脱下了自己和我的上衣，撩起裙子跨坐在我腿上，下半身与我亲密无间。我终于与她接吻，嘴唇触碰的那一瞬间便是盖章默许了这一场偷情，接下来便是你来我往，短兵相接，唇与舌几乎占领了对方所有领地，唾液也斗得不分你我。她的胸罩早已被我取下，取而代之的是我的双手。说实话，从前我也不是没摸过女孩子，可能是隔壁饭香，不属于自己的总是有它独一份的无与伦比。  
“肖绽，” 我唤她，下身还有意无意地顶着她的私处，“你真美。”  
“没大没小。”  
于是我唤她姐姐，将她放倒在床一点点啃食。她怪我咬得重，容易留下痕迹，我不管，她招惹我在先，早该想到借口把我哥糊弄过去才对。  
还没等她褪下丝袜我已抢先将它撕烂一个洞，露出已经湿润了的内裤。脑海里的画面遂成现实，我迫不及待地凑上去舔舐花蕊，将手指插入甬道探寻。她被我弄得好舒服，娇喘不停，我喜欢她喊我的名字，她喊得越娇媚，我便给她越多，叫她登上极乐，忘了别人，眼里只剩下我。  
她坐起身，叫我把裤子扒了。我心领神会，脱得一点不剩爬上床，看着她半裸着上身趴到我腿间给我口交。我们玩起了69，挑逗着对方的欲望，直到我的鸡儿硬到发痛，才让她提着屁股坐了上去。  
“可以啊王一博，鸡儿挺大的。”肖绽说着，一边晃动起腰肢，把我当马骑。我扶着她的屁股，揉捏着饱满的臀肉，手感好得不得了，随即又上手拍，留下潮红色的印记。  
她嗔怪着说，王一博你真是坏透了。  
她的长卷发已经凌乱，伴随着她身体的律动一拍一拍地打在胸前。她的眼好像终于锁定在我这儿，眼神里的渴望明明是那么的强烈，可不知为何我却总感觉她的眼里没有我，这让我非常不爽。  
“肖绽……姐姐……” 我唤她，动起腰顶她，而她只是自顾自地动着叫着，用手抚慰自己的胸部，除了那根还在她体内活动着的性器，她几乎无视了我的存在。  
我坐起来，双手托住她的脸庞，要从她的眼里看到我自己的倒影，我亲吻着她的嘴唇，要索取她的回应，我只想要她与我做爱时眼里只剩下我。  
“不行了……一博……”肖绽已经直不起腰，软绵绵的身体倒在我身上。  
主动权交给了我，我求之不得。将她轻柔地放置于床单上，掰开双腿，内裤已被拉扯至变形，和残存的丝袜线头一起将水亮的穴口衬托得更加淫靡。我寻了个舒服的姿势重新进入，往深了插。碍事的丝袜被我野蛮地撕掉了，内裤也被我脱下扔至一边，我们之间的障碍终于都被我解决掉，雪白的大腿，柔软的胸，曼妙的腰身和那双含情的眼勾人的唇，都是我一个人的。  
占有欲是我疯狂，压着她的双腿拼命抽插。  
“一博……啊……”  
“别停下来，我快了。”  
我又加快了动作，俯身在她耳边说，“姐姐，我们一起。”  
“我喜欢你。” 表白没经过大脑思考便从口中说出，大概我的身体也明白我不能忍受她对我满腔的爱意一无所知。我亲吻她的脸，虔诚地像在举行献祭典礼一样，我心甘情愿让她占有我的灵与肉。  
“射进来。”这是她的回应。

我把子孙们尽数送进她的深处，肖绽累得不行，做完了瘫在床上一动也不动。我抱她进浴室，她骂我太粗鲁不懂怜香惜玉，又夸我厉害，和我说，下次记得戴套。


End file.
